halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M6G Personal Defense Weapon System
= Eric Nylund's Halo: First Strike novel' Pistol = Did any one ever think that the pistols in the novel could be the M6G considering they are described as being quite powerful and having a larger and longer barrel. B2 00:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Pistol or Magnum? Should this article be named M6G Pistol or M6G Magnum? This article mentions BOTH. Confusing.... --Spartan781 Talk | In Halo 3, it's called the "Magnum" so thats what it shall be called.... --User:MLG Cheehwawa Renaming Hey, why don't you guys rename this article "M6G HE Magnum"? --Spartan781 Talk | :I'm not sure there's been any confirmation yet that it's an HE pistol. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 19:58, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oops, scratch that. It has been confirmed. :/ -The Dark Lord Azathoth 12:02, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Why there's no scope on the M6G I belive there is no scope on the new M6G because of a common principal of Halo: no scoped weapon can be dual wielded. In halo: Combat Evolved, the M6D was scoped because you could only single wield it. now that the pistol can be dual wielded, bungie had to remove the scope or go against the "Law" of duel wielding--Ryan926 03:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) i have no facts 2 confirm this. but if the M6G looks like the M6D including scope. then perhaps the scope is available in single wield and not in dual wield as your sights could only cope with 1 scoped weapon at a time. i hope this is the case. if u think about it the pistol fires slower than the M6D and takes more rounds to kill. that would balance the argument of unfair pistol sniping. ive posted this idea on B net and got flame after flame after flame :( anyway thats just my thoughts. Triggerhappymole 14:38, 7 August 2007 (UTC) (edited to include my new logon account) Fix'd I fixed a phrase that said the M6G has the range/accuracy of the M6D -- Not true, anyone who played customs in the Beta knows that. I also removed the "more balanced" phrase from the "trivia" portion, that was not an 'in-joke' a weapon becomes is heavier in front than in back when unloaded, Fred loaded it and it became balanced because the weight in back evend it out when he loaded the weapon. --User:MLG Cheehwawa Guys...the stats box... I fixed some of those stats, the M6G's accuracy may be "high" but it is most certainly not "Very high" as a Sniper's (Hell, the M6D is only "High" not "Very High"). It also is not a long range weapon, it's a close range dual wieldable but can be wielded (not very well) at middle range, but would be outgunned by any midrange gun since they all fire/kill faster in those ranges. --User:MLG Cheehwawa 12 Round Magazine... Shouldn't the M6G stay at its 8-round magazine rather than having it at 12? It makes no since if the M6G is more powerful than the Battle Rifle and has the same ammo. Plus, when its dual-wielded, it just becomes way too overpowered. Its much more balanced at 8 rounds, and in the Campaign Trailer, it shows flashing red 8 rounds. Maybe Bungie is joking about the ammo capacity to have the fan-boys cheer that they have the closest thing to the M6D back. I'd say its much more unique if it stays at its 8-round clip but has the same power shown in the Beta. --User:Don Eddy Its waht Bungie have said and its more or less set in stone, leave it! lol --Ajax 013 01:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Keyword: more or less. And also, its probably a prank to get the fanboys exited. Gotta love Bungie's sense of humor, always gets the best of morons. So, unless we see some ACTUAL gameplay footage of the M6G, nothing is proven. Maybe leaked footage from Epsilon would clear stuff up. --User:Don Eddy I'm sorry but thats just plain silly. Bungie has never done something like this before, why would they start pissing off people now? Now seeing as Bungie have stated twice that it has 12 rounds, like all the other M6 series pistols, lets safely assume its still twelve >.> --Ajax 013 14:24, 18 August 2007 (UTC) How has Bungie stated that twice? Show me a link if you wanna prove it. Now, when i say its a prank, it probably is considering we havent seen gameplay footage on the current build. The M6G has already pissed off fanboys cuz it has no scope. But once i looked at comments on a video recording the M6G, i found people liked it because it was balanced. Bungie listens to people who aren't fanboys, and if they liked it, then it satys that way. We can't assume anything thats not shown on footage, and people's opinion of the M6G. We can only look at the Campaign Trailer for reference for now until someone leaks epsilon footage. Also, consider the exotic ammunition mentioned, the balance issues, and the fact that many UNSC weapons have shorter clips/magazines. Link to M6G Video: http://www.gametrailers.com/player/usermovies/69416.html --User:Don Eddy http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3pistol Halo 3 Instruction Manual Now which is better, cold hard fact or 'fanboy specualtion' hmm? --Ajax 013 03:07, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Good Point, but who actually get the last laugh, considering the Shields power and the balance issues, might as well start modifying the stats box. Besides, if they use the same power on stronger shields, its actually less powerful than in Halo 1, so, its a much more balanced and safe assumption that the same power of the Magnum turns out to be lessened by current shield power. So, it should be have medium stopping power. Besides, it kinda makes sence, the Battle Rifle and Magnum are performance equals but have 1 distinct advantage over another. --User:Don Eddy ---- For gods sake, will someone get it right. Pistols/Sidearms do not use "clips". Pistols use a thing called "Magazines". Can you say that..."Ma-Ga-Zine-s". Alright now that you know that, start remembering that. It's not to hard to remember that pistols do not use "clips", they use "magazines". Cheers, Colonel TonyTalk 8/18/2007 ok. calm down. a clip is more or less the same as a mag. a clip is bullets held together to be placed into the magazine of a rifle. a mag is something that holds the bullets and slides into the gun Triggerhappymole 20:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC)